The ravishing of Ciri
by follow the halo
Summary: Ciri goes with Eredin at the battle of Kaer Morhen and so Vesemir lives. Eredin decides to sexually abuse her. Rated M for a reason. Supposed to be a one shot, ended up with 5k words. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

He will have her; whether she wanted to be his or not, Eredin mulled. He could feel Ciri using her power, could feel her wherever she was. Soon, he was sure of it, she will be in his grasp.

It was not far now from Kaer Morhen. But why should she be solely his? A cruel smile appeared on his lips. He will ensure her humiliation, enjoy seeing her broken.

...

Everyone was tense for the upcoming battle. Ciri decided to check on Avallac'h. He lay sleeping, recovering from the curse that Eredin put on him and from the Trial of Grasses.

Ciri sat beside him, watching as Avallac'h tossed and turned in his sleep, unaware. A thought occurred to her. Avallac'h would not be around to save her now. She felt guilt that he had to go through so much for her sake, and also... she felt something else for the elven sage.

Trust, and something more. Her cheeks warmed just thinking about this feeling. Perhaps one day when the Wild Hunt and the White Frost were defeated, she would be free to explore further.

But for now... Ciri hesitantly leaned in closer to Avallach's mouth. She was about to pull away when Avallac'h suddenly opened his eyes.

"Zireael," Avallac'h said.

"A-Avallac'h?" Ciri said. "You're awake."

Avallac'h pulled her close and they kissed. The kiss was passionate and hungry, unexpectedly so for one in such a weakened state as Avallac'h. Ciri moaned and he gripped her even tighter.

She felt how his heart beat wildly against her chest and she was sure he could feel the same of her heart. Something hard was pressing against her belly. Ciri looked down, Avallac'h was only clad in white underpants which now had a visible tent.

His eyes reflected lust but he growled in frustration. "If I was in better shape, Zireael, I would have done more than kiss you." Avallac'h's voice was full of regret.

"Wait, Avallac'h. There's something I would like to do," Ciri said. "A promise of what's to come, once you're healed." She smiled, pulling his underpants down. His erection sprang free and Ciri welcomed it into her warm mouth.

"Ah!" Avallac'h gasped. His fingers grasped her hair as she pleasured him. She had to hurry, Yennefer would be here any time soon. Avallac'h sensed the urgency in her movements and he tried to help by hastening his climax.

He thrust wildly as it approached, the warmth that coiled up in his lower spine erupted, releasing his seed. He fought to suppress his moans. As he trembled, Ciri finished swallowing the last of his semen.

When she was done, Avallac'h pulled up his pants.

"When all this is over, I want..." Avallac'h managed to say before a spasm of coughing interrupted him. It stopped but he was still struggling to speak.

"It's alright, I understand. Rest well, Avallac'h," Ciri said, kissing his forehead. She let her hand linger on Avallac'h's face and he covered her hand with his own as he smiled at her.

Yennefer walked in and Ciri embarrassedly dropped her hand. "I was just... checking," she said, blushing.

"Did I interrupt something?" Yennefer said.

"No, it's nothing," Ciri said.

Yennefer raised an eyebrow but did not press further. "Geralt's called us for a meeting. We're going to discuss our plan," she said.

"Yes, I'm coming," Ciri said. She took one last look at Avallac'h.

...

"Before I go with you, let Vesemir go," Ciri said.

Imlerith dropped him to the ground.

"Ciri, no! I forbid you!" Vesemir shouted.

"I'm sorry, Vesemir," Ciri said before taking Eredin's hand. They stepped through the portal as Vesemir lost consciousness.

...

The night Ciri was taken from Kaer Morhen, she was brought to the king's palace in Tir ná Lia. On what was formerly Auberon's throne sat Eredin.

"Undress," Eredin commanded.

Ciri froze.

"Guards, undress her," he said.

"No need! I'll do it myself, " Ciri said.

With trembling hands, she took off her gloves, belt, pants and top. She was left in her bra and panties.

"You've caused a lot of my men to die today, I think you deserve a more severe punishment than the one I had in mind earlier. Earlier, I had planned to ravish you in front of my men.

"But now, I think among my men, the warriors who have done well also deserve a reward. They will take turns to enjoy your pretty little mouth," Eredin said. "And I shall violate your womb myself.

"Who knows? Perhaps I'd manage to plant my seed. Avallac'h would be delighted to know. After all, he was the one who insisted a king should sire a child with you. And who better a king than me?" He said.

Ciri looked around. She counted eleven guards, Caranthir and Eredin. Thirteen altogether. The guards all wore identical helmets so Ciri had no idea who they were.

"A pity Imlerith will not be joining us tonight, but he is already in the company of the succubi," he said. "Ah... the succubi. They make delightful partners, if you're disciplined enough not to let yourself get too carried away.

"Alas, tonight our sole entertainment will be the Child of the Elder Blood herself. You have no danger of exhaustion, in fact I encourage you to release the full force of your lust on her.

"If she tries anything, you have my permission to snap her neck. Let us begin," Eredin said.

The men started undressing, exposing their male organs. Ciri looked around for a way to escape. But where could she go where they did not follow? Neither Avallac'h nor Ihuarraquax was with her now.

She would not want to risk teleporting to Kaer Morhen again.

"Yes, look around you, Zireael. We will all be your partners tonight," Eredin said. Eredin's was the only face not covered by a helmet. He leered at her.

...

"No!" Avallac'h said, struck by a vision of Ciri.

"What is it?" Yennefer exclaimed.

"Raaargh!" He growled, running out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Avallac'h, wait! Where are you going? You're still not healed yet!" Yennefer cried out.

The witchers and sorceresses all saw a wild-eyed elven sage in just underpants running barefooted across the courtyard.

"Ciriiii!" Avallac'h howled to the sky. Tears streamed from his eyes. When Geralt found him, Avallac'h was still sobbing uncontrallably. Avallac'h clutched clumps of grass which he had apparently ripped from the ground.

"Geralt... Geralt...," Avallac'h said. "It's Ciri... Ciri, she's..."

"Avallac'h, calm down. What's wrong with Ciri?" Geralt asked.

"She's been raped," Avallac'h said. "It's all my fault. I was weak, I wasn't strong enough to save her. It's all my fault." He fainted.

"Avallac'h? Avallac'h!" Geralt said. "Damned elf just fainted. He said Ciri's been raped." Realisation dawned on him like a thunderbolt. Geralt fell to his knees.

...

"She always was an unruly child. I adored that about her," Vesemir said. "She went with the Wild Hunt to save me."

"Avallac'h, what do you propose we do next?" Geralt said defeatedly.

"Imlerith will be on Bald Mountain. If we take him out, Eredin will lose one of his generals," Avallac'h said. "And I... I want to kill him myself!"

"Avallac'h, don't be unreasonable. You can barely swing a sword in your condition," Yennefer said.

"Is this Imlerith the one who raped Ciri?" Geralt asked. He felt a lump in his throat.

"No, not him. Eredin, the king of the Wild Hunt, now also the king of the Aen Elle after Auberon's death. He's the one responsible," Avallac'h said.

"Wasn't it part of your plan to have Ciri get impregnated by the king of the Aen Elle, whoever it is? So why are you so upset now? You've finally gotten what you wanted," Geralt said accusingly.

"I've fallen in love with her, she reciprocates my love. We plan to be together. And now that plan is ruined," Avallac'h said.

"Maybe you've just decided to take Ciri for yourself. Making her fall in love with you was just part of it," Geralt said.

"Whether you believe me or not, that does not matter. Every moment we waste arguing among ourselves, is another moment Ciri spends with Eredin," Avallac'h said.

...

"Eredin has set sail on his ship, the Naglfar, together with Zireael. You should use the sunstone to summon him. Then you should ready your sorceresses to prevent him from escaping. I am ready to help in whatever way possible," Ge'els said.

"What made you change your mind from supporting Eredin?" Avallac'h asked.

"He was with your Zireael, in the king's palace. I was not invited, only those who participated in the campaign were allowed. I heard that they were humiliating Zireael," Ge'els said. "They gang raped her."

"What!" Avallac'h exclaimed. He grabbed Ge'els. "You knew this and yet you continue to serve him? You did nothing to stop him? I cannot believe it."

Ge'els hung his head in shame. Avallac'h released him, disgusted.

Avallac'h turned towards Geralt. "Let's go, our work here is done," he said coldly.

"So, are we going back now?" Geralt said.

"Not quite. The unicorns have been the enemies of the Aen Elle elves. I am going to ask for their help," Avallac'h said.

"Why? I thought you just said they were your enemies?" Geralt said.

"Yes, but they helped Ciri. They have the ability to teleport, and even magic can't heal a wound from a unicorn's horn. They will prove useful against the Wild Hunt," Avallac'h said.

...

Unicorns surrounded them.

*Why have you come, Fox?*

The voice sounded in Avallach's and Geralt's heads even though the unicorns merely neighed.

"Please help me," Avallac'h said.

*Help you? You want to destroy others, we will not help you again*

"This time, I want to save not destroy. If I wanted to destroy humans, I wouldn't have brought one here," he said.

A unicorn sniffed at Geralt.

*This one is human*

"Zireael is in danger, we want your help to save her," Avallac'h said.

*Star-eye is in danger? And what is your relationship to her that you care about her safety?*

"She is like a daughter to me," Geralt said.

"And I am her lover," Avallac'h said.

The unicorns came closer to Avallach menacingly. A horn poked him in the arm, threatening to draw blood.

"I love her. If I lie, then kill me. I fear nothing," he said.

A white unicorn appeared.

*I believe you, Fox. Even if no others will accompany you, I will go. I want to save Star-eye*

...

"Open your mouth, whore," one of them said.

His grasp threatened to pull her hair out from the roots. She opened her mouth and he thrusted, grunting as she gagged. She sucked, feeling the veins in his phallus throb.

Ciri tried to imagine it was Avallac'h, his kiss, his smile... she struggled to breathe... his erection in her mouth, his seed that flooded her mouth. Her fantasy was broken by the degrading laughter of the guards.

Ciri was tired, so very tired. Her throat was sore and her mouth tasted of seed. Eredin's generals laughed as she choked on their members and some wished to humiliate her further by ejaculating on her face.

Eredin watched all these greedily. He had not yet taken physical pleasure from Ciri but it was already very enjoyable for him to feast his eyes on her defilement. His generals soon expressed boredom with using just her mouth and wished to sodomise her.

"I will let you use her anus, but only after I have savoured her cunt," Eredin said.

He flipped her onto her back. Ciri was too stunned by his sudden move, her legs were sprawled, her thighs wide open. Eredin sucked on the junction between her legs, skilfully slipping his tongue between her nether lips.

It stirred up warm feelings of pleasure and her hips rose up to meet his mouth. Avallac'h, she thought. A blunt pain landed on her cheeks so hard, there were stars in her vision.

"Ungrateful whore," Eredin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Eredin's face was contorted with rage. He had slapped her. Ciri was filled with dread. Avallac'h's name had slipped unconciously from her lips.

"I pleasure you yet you call on another," Eredin said. He smiled savagely, baring his teeth. "Of course, I should've known. Whoever has control of your womb, has control over the Gate of the Worlds.

"Why else would Avallac'h keep you for himself?" He said.

"You're wrong! He loves me!" Ciri said.

"Love? The way he loved Lara? I don't think so. You're nothing but a stupid Dh'oine whore, one who gives herself to any elf who promises 'love'... one who is only fit to be used and abused.

"If he loves you so, where is he now? Why has he not come to save you?" Eredin said.

"You know very well the answer to that. You've cursed him, weakened him," Ciri said.

He laughed. "Weakling. You've fallen in love with a weakling," Eredin said, grabbing her hips. "You shall bear MY child, not his. That elven sage has been a thorn in my side, a nuisance; I will enjoy taking you from him."

He rubbed his length against her cunt teasingly. Ciri writhed, she could feel her slit moistening, getting ready to be penetrated.

"Ah, you are aroused. You want this like a bitch in heat," Eredin said. "You will be the mare to my stallion."

He impaled her on his shaft and Ciri moaned, her legs wrapping around his torso. Eredin rocked deeply, invading her core.

Her breasts rose and fell with tortured breaths.

Eredin pinched and sucked on her nipples mercilessly. Though he was cruel, his motions brought Ciri to the edge, crying out lustfully in satisfaction. Her inner walls throbbed and rippled, grasping and massaging Eredin's phallus.

He roared and shot his load into her womb. The warmth seeped through her body, her nerves tingled with the aftershocks of her climax.

"That was a most satisfying ride," Eredin said. "I think it's time." He motioned to Caranthir.

Caranthir wetted his erection against Ciri's nether lips. The movement sent shivers through her body.

"Your cunt belongs to Eredin. But I shall enter you another way," Caranthir said.

He aimed his male organ at her rear opening. Ciri's eyes widened.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Nithral, shut her up," Caranthir said.

Nithral inserted his phallus into her mouth eagerly. With one violent shove, Caranthir entered into her rear hole. Ciri tried to scream but her mouth was stuffed full of Nithral's erection.

The junction between her legs had dripped with Eredin's fluids and now her anus oozed with blood. Ciri cried helplessly as her body was ravished.

...

Avallac'h woke up with a jolt. "I can't sleep at a time like this," he said. He paced back and forth on the ship.

*My name is Ihuarraquax. You have seen Star-eye's fate at the hands of Sparrowhawk* the unicorn said. He nuzzled against Avallac'h comfortingly.

"And what is a unicorn doing on our ship?" Philippa said. She was joined by Margarita and Fringilla.

"Avallac'h's idea. He said the unicorn will help us," Geralt said.

"How exactly? By illuminating his horn and farting a rainbow?" Philippa said dismissively.

"That's enough. We have all the sorceresses, now Philippa I want you and Geralt to find the sunstone," Avallac'h said.

"Why can't the unicorn retrieve it?" Philippa asked.

"Because it does not happen to have hands. Unless you would rather use your opposable thumbs to shove it up your nether regions," Avallac'h said. He was in no mood for nonsense.

"You watch your mouth, elven sage," Philippa said, narrowing her eyes at him.

...

"I give you my heart, but I shall take your head," Avallac'h said, activating the sunstone.

The Naglfar appeared on the horizon. Unfortunately, Caranthir had activated his staff's powers, turning Geralt and the other warriors into frozen statues. There was only one person capable of disabling Caranthir's staff and that was Ciri.

Avallac'h brought with him Ciri's sword that she had dropped at Kaer Morhen's courtyard. He knew exactly where Ciri was, which was below deck on the Naglfar.

"Ihuarraquax, let's go," Avallac'h said. They teleported in a flash of light.

...

As expected, Ciri had several Wild Hunt generals guarding her. They were all easily dispatched by Ihuarraquax. Avallac'h released Ciri from her shackles but she was naked and shivering.

"Avallac'h, Ihuarraquax! You're both here! I'm not dreaming, am I?" Ciri said, tears in her eyes.

"No, you're not dreaming. We're here, we've come to save you. But the battle is not over yet. Ciri, you need to save Geralt. You need to stop Caranthir," Avallac'h said.

At the mention of Caranthir's name, Ciri's eyes were alight with rage.

"I'll stop him. But Avallac'h, I can't go into battle like this," she said, gesturing at her nakedness.

Avallac'h undressed, Ciri flinched at the sight. Earlier, she would have delighted to see him naked but the memory of her treatment was fresh in her mind.

"I'm sorry, Ciri," Avallac'h said, understanding what was going on in Ciri's thoughts. After all, he had witnessed her rape in his visions. He turned his back to her. "Here, take my robes. And here is your sword."

"What about you? What will you be wearing? " Ciri asked.

Avallac'h stripped one of the dead Wild Hunt generals and wore his armor instead. It was soaked with and stank of blood but he had no choice.

"Go get him, Ciri. Meet me again on Tor Gvalch'ca," Avallac'h said.

...

Eredin laughed, feeling his life force bleed out of him. "Avallac'h has betrayed you. He was working for me the whole time," he said.

"I don't believe you," Geralt said. But what if what Eredin said was right? Geralt and Yennefer hurried towards the elven tower on the northern peak of Undvik as the world threatened to end.

...

Geralt arrived at Tor Gvalch'ca and his worst fears were confirmed. Before him stood Avallac'h clad in the Wild Hunt's armor.

"Geralt, so unfortunate. I'd hoped you wouldn't have to witness this," Avallac'h said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Ciri?" Geralt asked.

"Nearby. Listen..." Avallac'h said.

"Shut up," Geralt interrupted. "I've had enough of your bullshit. Draw your weapon. Let's get this over with."

Ihuarraquax stepped between him and Avallac'h.

"Think I'm afraid of a unicorn?" Geralt asked.

"I am not your foe," Avallac'h said.

"I don't believe you," Geralt said.

"Will you believe me?" Ciri said, appearing. To Geralt's surprise, she was clad in Avallac'h's robes. "Avallac'h gave me his clothes... because when he freed me, I had none. He speaks the truth. I'm here to defeat the White Frost."

"Why the hell would you do this?" Geralt said.

"Only I can stop the White Frost," she said.

After a moment's hesitation, Geralt changed his mind. He saw how determined Ciri was. "Good luck," he said.

"Keep your fingers crossed," Ciri said, smiling at Geralt.

She walked up the tower steps, turning around.

"Ciri, wait," Avallac'h said, embracing her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ciri said, kissing him. She broke the embrace and disappeared into the tower.

...

Avallac'h, Ciri, Geralt and Ihuarraquax all appeared in front of Yennefer. Ciri held Geralt's hand on one and held Avallac'h's hand on the other, immediately letting go of their hands once she saw Yennefer.

"I'd like nothing more than to hug all you, but I must bathe first," Ciri said. Her hair was crusted with semen and she felt dirty all over. Earlier she had hugged and kissed Avallac'h but that was purely out of fear that it would be last time she would see him.

"Ciri, you look beautiful in my clothes, " Avallac'h said.

"You really think so?" Ciri asked, quirking a smile.

"Mind if I join you? I too need a bath," Avallac'h said. "Yennefer, Geralt, do you have any spare clothes for both Ciri and I?"

"Ciri can wear mine," Yennefer said. "As for you..."

"I'll spare you a shirt and a pair of trousers," Geralt said.

"Avallac'h... I'm filthy," Ciri said.

Avallac'h knew she was not referring to dirt or grime.

"I have been defiled, polluted," she said, breaking down in tears.

"Hush Ciri, it's okay. You're safe now, it's over," Avallac'h said, pulling her close. He rocked her in his arms.

"Do you still want me, Avallac'h? I'm impure. Are you going to leave me? Eredin, and the others, they all...," Ciri said.

"I know what they did to you. I don't care, I'm not going to leave you. I want you anyway. I love you, Ciri," Avallac'h said. "Come, let us bathe together. I'll make you some ointments, help you heal any bruises." He paused before adding, "Internal ones too."

Ciri leaned her head against his chest and he scooped her into his arms, lifting her off the ground.

...

"How's Ciri?" Yennefer asked. She sat with Geralt beside her.

"She's healing, slowly but showing signs of progress. Bruises at her anal-genital area. Bruises at her neck and hips," Avallac'h said.

"That bastard, Eredin. Death isn't punishment enough for him," Geralt said. He clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Avallac'h, thank you for taking care of Ciri. If we had any doubt about you before, it's gone now," Yennefer said. "My poor little daughter," she said, eyes tearing up, her voice thick with emotion.

Ciri walked in and Yennefer quickly wiped her tears.

"Avallac'h? You're still here?" Ciri said. Her hair was wet and her nose ran with mucus, she had taken a bath for the umpteenth time. She tried so hard to wipe away the feelings of impurity but it never left her.

"Ciri, you shouldn't bathe too many times, especially not in this cool weather; you'll get hypothermia," Avallac'h gently chided. He uttered a warming spell, moving his hands all over her body.

She flinched but then caught herself. What was wrong with her? She knew it was him, her gentle, loving Avallac'h. But she still avoided physical contact as much as possible.

"Yes, Ciri. I'm still here. So's Ihuarraquax," Avallac'h said.

"But what about the Aen Elle? Shouldn't you be leaving for Tir ná Lia?" Ciri asked.

"No," Avallac'h said. There was steel in his voice. "I'm not leaving for Tir ná Lia, in fact I never one to step foot there again."

"But why? You're an Aen Saevherne, a Knowing One. You're wise, you should be helping at the Aen Elle court, choosing the new king," Ciri said.

"You are my priority. Nothing else is important anymore. I no longer want to be involved in the affairs of the Aen Elle. I want to stay here, with you," Avallac'h said.

"Really? I really mean that much to you?" Ciri asked.

"Yes, really," he replied.

"Then marry me. I want to be your wife," Ciri said.

Geralt was stunned. "Ciri, isn't it a little too soon?" Geralt asked. "I mean, you're still recovering." Ciri's face fell.

"Of course, of course I want to marry you," Avallac'h said. He turned towards Geralt and Yennefer. "Will you give us your blessings?"

"If that is Ciri's wish, then of course," Geralt said. "I want Ciri to be happy and I know you truly love her."

Yennefer held Ciri's hand. "I will make sure you have the most perfect wedding," she said. "May you have a happy marriage, daughter."

"Ah, Ciri. I have not prepared a ring for you beforehand," Avallac'h said regretfully. "Wait here." He plucked a daisy and tied a knot around her finger. "I hope this will do in the meantime."

"Oh Avallac'h," Ciri said, smiling as she kissed him. Her heart was filled with happiness and for a moment she forgot all her worries.

...

"Ihuarraquax, I'm sorry for keeping you here for so long. The other unicorns must be so worried for you," Ciri said.

*I chose to stay here. You are all now friends of the unicorns, I will make sure the elders know*

Ciri stroked Ihuarraquax's fur. The unicorn sniffed at her belly.

*Star-eye, you are with young*

She froze.


	5. Chapter 5

"How long have you known?" Ciri asked quietly.

"Since I came to you on the Naglfar," Avallac'h said.

"Even then you already knew... why did you agree to marry me?" Ciri asked.

"I told you the reason why, it's because I love you," Avallac'h said.

"But why? You haven't even had the chance to couple with me. We've been married for six weeks already yet all we've done is kiss and hug. My bruises are almost healed but I still can't stand to see you naked.

"And now you're supposed to take care of me when I'm pregnant with another man's child?" Ciri asked.

"Ciri, you are my wife. Your child is my child, our child," Avallac'h said.

"I don't want it, Avallac'h. This child was supposed to be yours. What if it grows up to become like Eredin?" Ciri said.

"You are not the child of Geralt and Yennefer by blood, yet you feel closer to them than to Emhyr, correct?" Avallac'h said. He carefully kissed her on the lips.

"Why are you so good to me, Avallac'h?" Ciri asked. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"In another life, Ciri, I was not a good person. And you have suffered enough in this life, you deserve to be happy," Avallac'h said.

"I want to make you happy, Avallac'h," Ciri said. "I want us to continue where we left off at Kaer Morhen."

"Are you sure, Ciri?" Avallac'h said. "What about the baby?" He rubbed her belly protectively.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said. "We will make love gently, so the baby will not be harmed, okay?" She kissed him, deeply this time. "Mmm, you said if you were in better shape, you'd do more than kiss me?"

She guided his hands to her breasts. Ciri shivered but not out of fear this time. Avallac'h was about to pull his hands back but she did not loosen her grip on him.

"I like it when you touch me, Avallac'h," Ciri said. "Please, I miss you."

"We have been together for six weeks yet you miss me?" Avallac'h said, smiling. There was heat in his gaze which sent a warm tingle down her spine. "We will go slowly and stop at any time you feel uncomfortable, okay?"

"Okay, Avallac'h, " Ciri said. She led him to the bed where she stripped him, one piece of clothing at a time. Finally he was left in his underpants. She pulled it down and Avallac'h was fully naked at last.

Ciri surveyed the scene. Her loving husband was lying on his back on their bed. He patiently awaited her next move, a mixture of love and lust in his gaze. She let her hand explore his body, tracing a finger from his collar bone, down his chest and belly and stopped right above his pubic region.

"When you're ready, Ciri," Avallac'h said, panting. He was ready to burst.

She undressed, straddling his body. Slowly, she lowered herself on him. Avallac'h's hips jolted upwards.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically.

Ciri moved, grinding herself against him. He gave a long, low moan of satisfaction. It excited her to know she pleasured him. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You've been waiting for too long," she said.

Ciri rocked her hips faster and gasped as a burst of pleasure erupted between her legs. Avallac'h's arms steadied her. "Gently, my love. We don't have to rush," he murmured.

...

*You seem happier now, Star-eye*

"Yes, I am happier now. My child is Sparrowhawk's but Fox said he'll love the child just the same," Ciri said.

*Good luck, Star-eye. I will be leaving now. Come visit me when you like* Ihuarraquax neighed once and teleported back to his world.

...

A baby boy was born, his hair was black like Eredin's. Ciri did not want to hold the baby.

"Take him away, Avallac'h. I don't want to see him," she said.

"Ciri, what's wrong?" Geralt asked.

"Geralt, Yennefer, a word please," Avallac'h said.

Once outside, he told them the truth. The baby was not his, it was Eredin's.

"What?" Yennefer said. "But what of the boy? Who will take care of him?"

"I will love the boy like my own son. He is after all, Ciri's child," Avallac'h said. "The boy is innocent, free of his father's sins." He held a finger out to the baby which the baby grasped.

Avallac'h smiled, his smile full of love. He moved to kiss his little son when he saw a streak of white through the baby's black hair. Avallac'h laughed with joy.

"Look at him, his hair is just like his mother's. I hope Ciri will come to love her son. I will name this child Is'hak, it means 'he laughed'," he said.

Avallac'h brought Is'hak to Ciri. "My love, look at our son. His hair is just like yours," he said.

"Truly?" Ciri asked. She tentatively touched the baby's hair. She laughed when she saw the white streak. "You're right, he is my son." The baby reached out for her face and Ciri kissed his hand.

"I have named him Is'hak," Avallac'h said. "Is'hak aep Crevan Espane. My son."

...

Not long afterwards, Ciri was pregnant again. Another son, this time his hair was completely grey like both Avallac'h and Ciri.

The half brothers were both treated equally. Geralt and Yennefer delighted in the company of their grandsons.

"Is'hak! Isma'il! Come to grandpa!" Geralt said, greeting them.

"Ever since you've had your grandsons, you no longer greet me first," Ciri said, pouting.

"Sorry, Ciri," Geralt said. He embraced her before running off to join the boys.

"You know how Geralt can be just like an overgrown boy sometimes," Yennefer said, rolling her eyes.

Ciri laughed. "I missed you, mother," she said, embracing Yennefer.

"And I miss you too, daughter," Yennefer said. "Now there's only the two of us, the rest are all males."

"Papa! Look at what grandpa gave us! Wooden swords!" Ciri's sons chorused. Isma'il looked up to his older brother and was always found wherever Is'hak was.

Avallac'h smiled. "Yes, your mother used to train with wooden swords together with grandpa Geralt. Your mother was a tough, warrior woman and that was how I fell in love with her."

Ciri pulled Avallac'h towards her and kissed him.

"Eww!" The boys said, grimacing.

They all laughed.

"Alright, who's hungry? Grandma's cooked her special roasted beef for her favourite grandsons," Yennefer said.

"Me!" Is'hak said eagerly.

"Me too!" Isma'il said.

They all sat down for a meal. Ciri and Avallac'h smiled at each other. They were happy at last.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aren't we supposed to go meet Vesemir this winter?" Ciri asked. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see Is'hak and Isma'il are enthusiastic about wooden swords."

"Maybe I should make an announcement on the megascope, make sure Keira and Triss bring Lambert and Eskel to Kaer Morhen. Let's make it a real family reunion," Yennefer said.

"That's a great idea. We'll all welcome our new Witcher recruits, Is'hak and Isma'il," Geralt said.

...

"Vesemir!" Ciri cried out. She ran to him, he had his arms open in welcome as always. "I could've lost you, Vesemir."

"Ciri, I would rather gladly sacrifice myself than subject you to the Wild Hunt. Geralt told me... about your elder son," he said, turning his golden gaze on her.

"Avallac'h and I agreed, we will never treat my sons differently. He loves them both, they are both his sons," Ciri said.

"I don't doubt that. You weren't wrong in choosing Avallac'h," Vesemir said, smiling.

"So, you approve of him," Ciri said happily.

"Of course. Especially the way he stood by you until the end, how could I not?" He said. "Avallac'h agreed to raise the kids as witchers?"

"Yes, he did. Avallac'h mentioned no Trial of Grasses though, he already went through it once himself," she said.

Vesemir said, "As much as I regret not being to sacrifice myself for you, Ciri, I'm really happy that I lived to see your children. Speaking of which, where are they?"

Sounds of giggling and playful shouts drifted in from outside. Is'hak and Isma'il were both playing in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other.

"Ah, the sounds of little children at Kaer Morhen. I never thought I'd hear such a thing again," he said.

"You little rascals!" The voice of an indignant Lambert. The kids ran into the castle and hid behind Ciri and Vesemir.

"What seems to be the matter, Lambert?" Vesemir asked amusedly.

"The ras- I mean, they threw snowballs at me," Lambert said. "I think a little respect is in order, after all I'm the one who trained Ciri."

"But grand uncle Lambert, grandpa Geralt said witchers have re-reflections?" Is'hak said.

"Yeah, we just wanted to see if the reflections mean you'll never get hit by a snowball," Isma'il said.

"Oh, you mean reflexes? There's a proper time and place for everything, even a witcher can be caught unaware if he's unprepared," Lambert said.

The kids nodded solemnly.

"Ah, Lambert. When I first walked in, I thought it was Vesemir himself who was talking," Eskel commented.

"Under my fine tutelage, these kids will be warriors in no time," Lambert said. "The little rascals."

"Aww, you just act like that. I know you love them, " Eskel said.

"Is'hak, Isma'il, aren't you going to give great grandpa Vesemir a hug?" Vesemir asked.

The kids did so and were promptly scooped up into Vesemir's arms. They held on for dear life as their legs dangled in the air.

"Whoa, great grandpa is so strong!" They chorused.

Vesemir laughed, putting them back on the ground. "Great grandpa can't carry you for very long now, you're both growing more and more everyday," he said.

Yennefer and Keira entered, followed by Triss who brought along a sullen woman with short blond hair in handcuffs.

"Who's she?" Ciri asked curiously. "And why is she in handcuffs?"

"Oh she wasn't in handcuffs previously, but she did try to stab me in the back with a knife," Yennefer said coolly, crossing her arms. "Also, she's like a living, breathing piece of dimiterium. Magic fails around her."

"Interesting powers," Avallac'h said. The woman glared at him.

"Deidre? You brought her here?" Geralt asked.

"It was Triss's idea. Said she wanted Deidre to meet Ciri, see how another child surprise was taken in by a witcher and a sorceress," Eskel said.

"Stop talking about me like I don't exist. I'm right here," Deidre said, glaring at everyone. "All of you are scum. Witchers, sorceresses and even a non-human and his bastard children thrown in."

"Zireael. Don't. She's just trying to make you angry," Avallac'h said, shaking his head.

Ciri breathed out shakily, trying to control her temper. "Alright, but I still want to talk to her. Perhaps we should continue this conversation privately, away from the kids," she said.

...

"You're a child surprise? So am I," Ciri said.

"Ah, so you're that Ciri. The one that Eskel and Triss keep talking about nonstop until I feel like my ears would sooner fall off," Deidre said.

"So you know I am Geralt's surprise child. Yennefer, my mother who you tried to stab," Ciri said.

Deidre snorted. "Your mother? Don't be delusional. Sorceresses are barren, unnatural freaks which is why they can't have children," she said derisively.

"It was because of an old man who claimed to be a diviner of dreams, my life was ruined. I was raped, you can't understand, can you?" Deidre said.

"I was raped too," Ciri said quietly. "I was left naked and shivering. It was not just one, there were thirteen of them! They all raped me, again and again! I even got pregnant from it!" She said, her tone rising in anguish. "What about rape don't I understand?"

"But how? Why didn't your witcher and sorceress protect you?" Deidre said. "How could they let this happen to you?"

"I let myself be raped because otherwise, they would've killed Vesemir. My witcher and sorceress as you put it, they risked their lives again and again to save me.

"In the end they managed to kill Eredin, kill all my rapists and their soldiers, every last one. They love me, you can't understand that, can you?" Ciri asked.

"How can I understand what love is? There was a sorceress hired by my own brother. She tried to kill me, wanted to cut me open and study me because of my powers, like I'm some... experiment," Deidre said.

"You have no idea. So many people tried to use me for their own purposes. My own father wanted to impregnate me. I was a princess who lived in a palace. And then my mother died, and my father's people invaded and killed the queen, my grandmother.

"I saw so many people die in the war, my people. I lived on the streets, until Geralt found me and brought me to Kaer Morhen. Mages and sorceresses tried to marry me off, tried to stick a test tube between my legs.

"All because of my blood, all because of my powers. You saw that elf, he is my husband... he tried to force me to sleep with his king," Ciri said.

"Then why is he here? Why am I the one in shackles when you're the one sleeping with the enemy?" Deidre said.

"My husband has since regretted his ways," Ciri said.

"I find that incredibly hard to believe. I would never trust him if I were you," Deidre said.

"I'm not stupid. It was hard at first to trust him, but I had no choice. He was the one who taught me how to control my powers, taught me everything he knew. We travelled together, from place to place and he protected me as much as he could, even got cursed because of me.

"We fell in love. Earlier, he had hated humans because the love of his life had left him for a human. But for him to put his prejudice aside to love me, it spoke volumes. Everyone else had their suspicions of Avallac'h but when they saw how he saved me and took care of me, they finally understood that he loved me.

"I married him because I knew I didn't want to let him go. He knew I was pregnant with my rapist's child. Even after marriage we didn't consummate it immediately because I was still traumatised.

"He was willing to wait and I love him even more because of that," Ciri said.

"And your rapist's child?" Deidre said.

"I didn't want the child at first, but my husband wanted to raise it as his own. I had a terrible father yet I was raised with love by my Witcher and sorceress. What sort of mother would I be if I abandoned or killed my child, regardless of who the father was?" Ciri said.

"I... I'm sorry. You truly had a tragic life. All this time I thought Triss and Eskel were exaggerating, like you were some sort of saint who could do no wrong. So what now?" Deidre said.

The door to the room opened and in walked Yennefer.

"You could start by promising not to hurt or kill anyone here," Yennefer said. "Ciri, my brave little daughter," she said, hugging her.

"Mother. You heard everything I said?" Ciri said, smiling.

"You were taking too long. We were getting worried, " Yennefer said.

"Deidre. If it's possible... I want to make you my daughter. Ciri is like a little sister to me but I want to be a mother, have someone call me mother. I envy Ciri and Yennefer's relationship," Triss said.

"But how? You're a sorceress, Triss. Your magic won't work if I'm around," Deidre said. "I already hurt Eskel, are you sure he still wants me?"

"If you're willing to change, we'll take you in, raise you as our own. I don't believe you're evil, Deidre," Triss said.

"You're not gonna cut me open or kill me?" Deidre said.

"Of course not. And we won't let any mage or sorceress ever try to do that to you again," Triss said.

Deidre broke down, crying. Triss unlocked her handcuffs. Deidre hugged Triss, burying herself in Triss's clothes. Triss comforted her, stroking her hair.

"Eskel, come here," Triss said. Eskel approached slowly and cautiously. "Deidre is my daughter now. Will you accept her?"

"I... you know I love you, Triss, " Eskel said. "I'll do anything if it makes you happy. Yes, I'll accept her, " Eskel said.

"I'm sorry for giving you that scar, I shouldn't have, " Deidre said.

Eskel shrugged. "Triss still found me handsome anyway," he said, giving a lopsided smile.

"Bravo, that's my girl, " Geralt said, hugging Ciri.

Eskel and Deidre looked at them and then at each other. "So, do I call you father?" Deidre said.

"Just Eskel will do," he replied.

"I want to hug you," Deidre said.

"What's stopping you?" Eskel asked. He stepped forward, closing the distance between them and embraced Deidre.

"I feel destiny bringing us together," she said.

"I guess we've both been trying to avoid our destiny," Eskel said, sighing. "No more running away from it now."

"I hope you don't regret it," Deidre said.

"No, you're a part of my destiny just like Triss," Eskel said. "We're family now." Triss smiled happily.

"Keira and I don't need any more kids, Is'hak and Isma'il are enough, " Lambert said.

"They're asleep now," Keira said. "Yennefer, they were absolute darlings. Really polite and gentlemanly at such a young age."

"What? Are you talking about the same kids? I can't believe it," Lambert said. "Did you know how hard it is for me to get them to sit still?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. It was all Aunt Keira this, Aunt Keira that, " Keira said, smiling.

"You must've charmed them," Lambert grumbled under his breath.

"Alright, the kids are asleep, it's time we adults did the same. Good night everyone," Vesemir said.

The end


End file.
